Nuit Fatale
by Shakyla
Summary: Et si Donatello n'était jamais sorti du repaire ? S'il ne s'était jamais couché dans l'herbe pour observer les étoiles ? Et s'il ne s'était jamais endormi, cette nuit aurait-elle été différente ? Aurait-il pu interférer dans son destin ? One-Shot dans le genre Horreur, centré sur Donatello. Rating T pour descriptions de scènes assez gores.


**Hey tout le monde !**

**Ma première fanfiction postée sur ce site ! Un petit rêve qui devient réalité !**

**Bon, même s'il s'agit juste d'un One-Shot pour mon entrée sur ce site, vous pourrez constater qu'il est assez long ( j'ai du mal à faire court ). J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à la lire et que je n'aurais pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographe ;D.**

**Il s'agit d'un One-Shot portant sur l'horreur. Attention ! Cette Fanfic contient des descriptions de scènes assez gores, donc si vous êtes assez vite dégoûté(e), passez votre chemin !**

**Après cette longue intro ( j'ai prévenu, je suis incapable de faire court :'), je vous re-souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Rappel: Je ne possède pas les TMNT.**

* * *

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Il perdait complètement la notion du temps lorsqu'il contemplait les étoiles, ces petites billes de ciel phosphorescentes, si difficiles à apercevoir à travers l'écran artificiel des lampes. Bien qu'il fasse pleine nuit, l'air était moite et écrasait la ville de sa chaleur nocturne. Le petit reptile transpirait à grosses gouttes, de minces pellicules de sueur recouvraient ses bras, mais il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Les occasions étaient si rares de se retrouver seul, sans avoir la fratrie entière qui braillait dans ses oreilles à longueurs de journée. Il était fatigué de leur tintamarre constant, qui l'empêchait de se concentrer et d'élaborer des plans toujours plus fantaisistes les uns que les autres. Oh, bien sûr, il aimait ses frères. Comment aurait-il pu les détester alors qu'ils étaient sa seule famille, ceux avec qui il partageait tout, même les maladies qu'il se chopait après avoir passé la journée les mains dans l'eau stagnante des égouts ? Simplement, leurs présences et leurs disputes l'harassaient souvent.

Tortillant des brins d'herbe entre ses doigts, couché sur une colline dont l'escalade s'était révélée coriace, il savourait cet instant délicieux et éphémère. Il savait pertinemment qu'il devrait finir par rebrousser chemin. Mais dans les minutes qui s'écoulaient, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre. De toute façon, il avait prévenu sa famille de son escapade, en rédigeant un mot à la hâte, où il avait confié qu'il partait à la casse pour récupérer du matériel en vue de ses expériences. Ce qui n'était pas faux au départ, mais la pureté des étoiles l'avait vite détournée de son intention première. Splinter serait peut-être mécontent, mais Donatello pourrait supporter les foudres du maître. Il pourrait affronter n'importe quoi, après ce moment de sérénité passé à nommer les constellations.

Tout seul, si calme...

Son regard sembla se liquéfier et il ferma doucement ses paupières, une main caressant toujours l'herbe tendre sur laquelle il était allongé. Son coeur battait faiblement dans sa poitrine, voulant sûrement se faire oublier de l'enfant ensommeillé. Son coeur était une petite bête sauvage endormie dans son terrier, qui battait au rythme de sa respiration. Jamais Donatello n'avait eu le temps au repaire de se concentrer sur sa respiration, de mettre son esprit en veille. Généralement, il était toujours en train de galoper à gauche à droite pour réparer tel objet, régler tel circuit défectueux... Il trouvait d'ailleurs la méditation superflue et il lui semblait qu'il gaspillait son précieux temps. En fin de compte, il aurait peut-être dû participer aux séances plus souvent, si c'était pour atteindre un tel Nirvana...

En effet, jamais Donatello n'avait pu auparavant sentir son organisme effectuant ses automatismes. Son corps était un petit orchestre avec leurs instruments tous bien accordés, qui ne supporterait aucune dérogation de la part d'un musicien. Donnie était fasciné par cette symbiose entre son corps et son esprit, par l'apaisement que la proximité de la nature lui offrait, et du souffle de vie qui tourbillonnait autour de lui, s'enroulait sur ses doigts, l'enveloppait dans un cocon brumeux et aride. Ses doigts arrêtèrent de s'agiter sur l'herbe et il goûta avec délice la chaleur sur sa peau. Puis, il s'endormit.

* * *

Il avait bondi sur ses pieds. L'aube pointait et lui faisait payer sa sieste écourtée en le fusillant de lumière mordorée et orangée qui l'exposait au regard de tous. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure tardive qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Oh non, loin de là...

Un sentiment de panique avait comprimé ses poumons et faisait battre son corps entier. La peur avait effrayé la petite bête qui sommeillait en lui et celle-ci se cognait maintenant aux barreaux de sa cage, faisant tout pour briser les os qui la retenaient prisonnière. Sa tête lui tournait tandis qu'il sentait ses pensées devenir brumeuse. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi s'affolait-il alors que rien ne se produisait ?

Pourtant, une sensation de danger faisait trembler ses membres et lui coupait la respiration. Plus mort que vif, il se leva sur ses jambes flageolantes et courut dans la descente de la colline, pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le lieu de son délit et lui. Mais son pied se tordit, le punissant de son escapade et de sa fuite, et il trébucha, se mettant alors à dévaler la colline en roulant, se faisant balloter dans tous les sens. Herbe, terre, nuage et soleil levant, tout se mélangeait devant ses yeux et rendait l'environnement sibyllin, accroissant son mal de tête. Il tenta de stopper sa chute en plantant ses doigts dans le sol, et il finit par l'interrompre. Reprenant laborieusement son souffle, il se sentait mal et impuissant. Il aurait voulu se rouler en boule et pleurer pendant des heures, et cette envie surgie de nulle part menaçait de le terrasser. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses pupilles tandis que la nausée le prenait. Il bascula sur le côté droit et régurgita se qu'il avait avalé hier soir. Il recommença l'opération deux fois avant de se sentir mieux. Se redressant en essuyant ses doigts poisseux de liquide blanchâtre sur une plante, il se remit maladroitement sur ses pieds avec une seule conviction: il ne devait pas s'évanouir avant d'avoir atteint le repaire.

Il refit tout le chemin inverse en boitillant, s'énervant de ne pouvoir avancer plus vite, son coeur s'agitant follement dans sa cage osseuse, ses doigts tremblant malgré lui. Descendant finalement dans les profondeurs de la terre, il se mit à courir le long des kilomètres de tunnel se déployant sous la ville de New-York, ignorant la douleur qui se propageait en onde de choc dans sa jambe. Chacun de ses pas le rapprochait du repaire et l'oppressait à la fois. Pourquoi était-il parti ce soir-là ? Il n'avait que 13 ans, il n'aurait jamais du sortir sans autorisation, sans ses frères ! Il ne savait d'où lui venait cette conviction, mais il en était persuadé, il avait mal agi et il allait le payer. Un événement se serait abattu sur le repaire durant son absence, et il serait sûrement trop tard lorsqu'il débarquerait dans le repaire. Ses pensées paranoïaques l'effrayaient et il courut plus vite encore, au risque de faire un faux pas et de faire une chute mortelle. Haletant, il finit par se laisser glisser le long d'une colonne annonçant l'entrée du repaire, cette élysée obscure et coupée du monde, sa seule maison dans cet univers impitoyable et détestable. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de préférer la nature à ce havre de paix ? L'excitation d'une petite escapade individuelle était vite retombée...

S'accordant une pause pour reprendre son souffle, Donatello sentit son estomac se serrer. Le silence qui planait sur les lieux lui semblait strident et l'agressait encore plus que le brouhaha habituel de ses frères. Il osait à peine escalader le petit muret qui le séparait du séjour. Il avait peur que ces pires craintes deviennent réalité. Oh comme il aimerait les trouver tous, qu'il se fasse punir par Splinter, qu'il reçoive une correction, que ses frères se moquent de lui ou le boudent, peu lui importait du moment qu'ils soient encore ici ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, il finit par se laisser tomber par terre de l'autre côté du portique. Il se mit à quatre pattes et jeta un regard circulaire, comme un vulgaire voleur analysant dans quelle pièce pourrait se trouver le magot. Il se releva et n'y tenant plus, courut au salon. Les claquements secs de ses pas sur le sol lui semblait assourdissant. Sa mâchoire claquait et son coeur pris dans un étau menaçait d'imploser. Il sauta par dessus le canapé, se réceptionna assez gauchement et se retourna. Ses frères ne se trouvaient pas dans cette pièce.

La console de Mikey reposait tristement sur le fauteuil, à côté de deux magazines de Léonardo qui étaient ouverts, sûrement en cours de lecture. La télévision était encore allumée, scandant un message rouge sang sur frond d'écran noir: "Game Over. You're dead. Try Again. " Donatello s'approcha et hésita à éteindre la télévision. Son geste lui semblait déplacé en pareilles circonstances. Mais quelles circonstances ? Ne pas comprendre le rendait fou. Son esprit lui susurrait des insinuations qui ne pouvaient qu'être fausses. Il envahissait son crâne de suppositions macabres et écoeurantes.

Il abandonna le salon, ne savant où se diriger. L'atmosphère était saturée d'odeurs métalliques et capiteuses qui menaçaient de lui retourner l'estomac, comme si ses boyaux n'étaient pas assez tordus comme ça ! Un vague sentiment s'empara de son être et se logea dans ses entrailles. Il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler, il le sentait envahir son esprit pour lui faire perdre la tête, il lui oppressait la poitrine. Une peur tenace, écrasante, déroutante, qui brouillait ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-il voulu sortir hier soir ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté sagement dans ce petit coin de paradis désormais terne et éclairant les pièces d'une lumière glauque ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs ne prenait-il pas ses jambes à son cou pour ne plus jamais avoir affaire à cette atmosphère lugubre ? Et voilà qu'il divaguait maintenant ! Pensait-il sincèrement s'enfuir de son unique maison comme un lâche, simplement pour donner raison à son instinct ?

Il s'obligea à prendre de longues goulées d'air pour calmer les battements fou de son coeur. Il devait remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées incohérentes et analyser la situation dans toute son ampleur. Ensuite il s'occuperait de ses hypothèses et...

Donatello se prit les pieds et s'étala de tout son long, son menton heurtant violemment le sol bétonné. Un goût de sang envahit immédiatement sa bouche tandis qu'il actionnait sa mâchoire pour retirer ses dents plantées dans la chair de sa langue. S'essuyant son menton ensanglanté d'une main, il se retourna pour voir quel objet était l'auteur de sa blessure... et il plaqua les mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher un hurlement de sortir de sa gorge.

Le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux était tout simplement le plus macabre qu'il eût jamais vu. Même les films d'horreurs faisaient pâle figure devant l'atroce scène. Devant lui, deux yeux voilés par la mort le fixait dans une expression de douleur immense. Le bras tendu devant le visage du mutant, ses doigts crispés comme s'il voulait attraper la cheville de Donatello, tout cela terrifiait le petit mutant. Du sang dégoulinait encore le long du front et de la bouche de son frère, trempant le sol de pourpre. Son bandeau n'était plus qu'un amas de tissu bleu ensanglanté qui traînait, éparpillé autour du corps déjà froid. Son rictus faisait froid dans le dos, et Donatello sentit des frissons d'horreurs parcourir son échine. Mais le pire restait encore à venir... Le visage de son frère, bien que déchirant à regarder, était encore supportable par rapport au reste de son corps. En effet, sa carapace avait été grossièrement coupée avec une lame courte, et jetée vulgairement sous le canapé. Le dos de son frère n'était plus qu'un amas de chair verdâtre ruisselante de sang, lacérée par la lame qui s'était efforcée de se frayer un chemin dans l'anatomie reptilienne de Léonardo. De plus, sous la peau mutilée, Donnie put apercevoir des organes percés. Il se détourna vivement en retenant un haut-le-coeur, soustrayant ses yeux à ce spectacle atroce. Mais son regard tomba alors sur une autre silhouette familière qui gisait à l'autre bout de la pièce, devant les portes de son laboratoire. Donnie ne voulut pas se déplacer pour constater les horreurs qu'on lui avait fait subir, le mur éclaboussé de liquide poisseux le renseignait déjà bien assez. La seule atrocité que son cerveau avait analysée sur le cadavre était qu'une lame était enfoncée dans la tête de Raphaël, la traversant de part en part et semblant ressortir entre les deux yeux. Donatello se recroquevilla sur lui-même en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux pour ne plus devoir observer les corps de ses frères. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et était agité de soubresauts, plaquant ses doigts contre ses yeux, en état de choc. Pitoyable petite tortue qui se convulsait contre un canapé. Il tenta de se griffer la tête, mais ne réussit qu'à déchirer un bout de son bandeau. Il aurait dû sangloter, pourtant aucune larme ne venait. Ses canaux lacrymaux semblaient asséchés. Il se mordilla la lèvre en voyant ses pieds baignant dans le sang de Léonardo, et il sentit la bile brûler sa gorge. Il la ravala pourtant, ne souhaitant pas vomir sur la dépouille de celui qu'il aimait. Sentant sa gorge se rétrécir pour l'empêcher de respirer, il se remit sur pieds, le visage impassible. Il devait savoir pour Mikey. Il devait voir par lui-même ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il tenta d'abord les chambres, mais celles-ci avaient été fouillées et pillées, abandonnées. Aucun corps n'était caché dedans. S'empêchant de s'effondrer, il revint sur ses pas et entra dans la cuisine. Là-aussi, la pièce était saccagé et les objets brisés; sa note encore posée sur la table, bien en évidence et immaculée pour le narguer, mais aucune trace de Mikey. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Contournant le corps de Raph, évitant de marcher sur la main découpée et sur les morceaux des os du poignet qui étaient éparpillés sur le seuil, il tira la porte avec difficulté et entra. Son coeur lui remonta dans la gorge dès qu'il vit tout son matériel et ses précieuses inventions détruites. Il courut au prototype d'une petite tortue de métal, qui avait été démembrée et écrabouillée, comme si une personne s'était acharnée à sauter sur les débris métalliques. Il serra ce qui restait de la tête contre son coeur, sa lèvre tremblant plus que jamais. Puis, saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, il tourna lentement la tête. Son tout petit frère était assis contre le mur, pleurant. Donnie sentit son coeur rater un battement. Mikey était vivant ?! Il l'avait épargné ?! Il bondit sur ses pieds et courut à lui, soulagé un court instant qu'ils ne lui avaient pas pris son tout petit frère.

\- Oh Mikey c'est horrible !

Il se jeta à son cou en le serrant contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. Un chaud liquide lui gouta sur le crâne et il releva la tête, puis se dégagea vivement du corps de son frère. Celui-ci était aussi froid que la glace. Tué, lui aussi, par ces monstres. Sa mâchoire avait été déchirée des deux côtés par un couteau, étiré en un sourire immortel et indélébile. Ses yeux hurlaient pourtant sa terreur et sa souffrance. Un visage grotesque, souriant et larmoyant, couvert de sang. Si le cadavre tenait encore contre le mur, c'était à cause de ses bras cloués par des couteaux et des morceaux de verre gros comme le poing. Ses bras avaient été également grimés à la lame. Sur son plastron était collée une photo de Jeff the Killer pour illustrer leur ressemblance.

Donatello porta doucement une main au visage de la petite tortue et essuya du pouce le sang qui séchait sur ses joues déchirées. La bouche de son frère accrocha soudain le regard de Donnie et celui-ci lui entrouvrit alors ses mâchoires. Il frissonna d'horreur avant d'avancer une main hésitante entre les dents et récupéra ce qui l'intéressait. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, il le laissa tomber au sol et regarda sa descente saccadée, tellement légère comme celle d'une plume, puis attendit de le voir complètement immobile sur le sol pour se retourner vers le visage ravagé et souriant. Évitant le regard éteint, il plongea sa main entière dans la gorge de son frère et agrippa ce qui l'obstruait. Il en ressortit un morceau de tissu imprégné de salive, de mucus et de sang; un tissu si familier... Ces connards avaient étouffé Mickelangelo avec son propre bandeau.

Ils l'avaient cloué au mur pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas le retirer, puis ils avaient enfoncé le bandeau bien profondément dans la gorge du plus jeune. Ils s'étaient sûrement délectés de ses convulsions et de ses geignements étouffés alors qu'il suffoquait, que ses poumons se vidaient inexorablement du précieux oxygène... Une agonie lente et cruelle. Donatello serra les poings de colère et rejeta le bandeau à terre d'un mouvement brusque, comme s'il était porteur d'une maladie mortelle qui pourrait l'infecter. Sentant ses yeux le picoter, il remplaça son envie de sangloter par une rage meurtrière. Il se tourna vers la sortie, les yeux exorbités, avec l'intention de tout décimer sur son passage. Mais toute sa colère le quitta comme elle était arrivée, ne lui laissant plus que l'impression d'être une coquille charnelle vide et lasse. Il porta lentement une main à sa gorge qui se serrait malgré lui, même si aucun sentiment ne semblait atteindre sa conscience. Sur le mur était tracé un message meurtrier avec le sang de ses frères: " You're next; little one.". Donnie s'approcha lentement, ses yeux fixés sur le message, ses gestes mécaniques et hachés le faisant passer pour une machine robotisée. Il s'arrêta lorsque son visage fut à quelques centimètres du mur. Seule sa respiration résonnait dans la salle vide, mais elle n'arrivait pas à repousser le lourd silence. Lentement, en prenant son temps, sa main survola l'inscription, puis il effleura le mur, dans une caresse enfantine. Posant un à un ses doigts sur l'inscription enragée, il frotta doucement le sang. Puis plus frénétiquement. Finalement, ses yeux s'exorbitant au fur et à mesure, il se mit à frotter à deux mains, puis il colla son corps contre le mur en le raclant avec ses bras. Rien n'y faisait. L'inscription semblait incrustée dans la brique elle-même, et il réussissait seulement à se recouvrir de sang à moitié sec. Il repoussa le mur à deux mains et hurla en tapant frénétiquement la surface rugueuse de ses poings. Une heure passa sans qu'il ne s'arrête, laissant libre cours à toutes ses émotions qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur.

Soudain, tout l'oppressa. Les cadavres, le sang, le message, son propre corps crasseux et sanglant, ses pensées morbides, ses souvenirs indélébiles. Son enfance volée et brisée, sa gorge en feu. Il courut, courut, fuyant, sautant, volant. Il ne devait pas rester, il devait mourir pour les rejoindre. Il devait les retrouver, il devait les honorer. Il était un lâche puisqu'il quittait le refuge. Il les abandonnait derrière lui, il reniait ses propres frères ! Il devait les faire payer. Tous. Tous. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il parcourut tout le réseau des égouts de la ville. Il sortit en plein jour, sous le soleil de midi, et immédiatement de nombreux humains hurlèrent à sa vue. Il monta alors sur les toits pour ne plus entendre leurs cris qui le perturbait. Leurs hurlements réveillaient en lui des pulsions qu'il avait du mal à reconnaitre et à contrôler. Il fuit alors la ville trop bruyante et active, pour ne plus jamais avoir à recroiser leurs regards dégoutés, et il retourna sur cette colline maudite, qui était à l'aube de tout. Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe. Son regard parcourut sans l'enregistrer l'herbe écrasée sur laquelle il s'était couchée il y avait à peine quelques heures. Il arracha frénétiquement l'herbe autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit entouré que d'un rayon de terre meuble. Alors il rit, rit bruyamment, rit inconsciemment. Il se redressa et se tint le plastron, riant à gorge déployée. Il rit tellement que les larmes inondèrent son visage. Oh, comme la mélodie du rire était douce à ses oreilles...

* * *

La jeune fille s'assit confortablement dans le fauteuil, sa tasse de chocolat chaud lui réchauffant ses mains glacées par le froid sibérien qui régnait au dehors. C'était l'hiver, et les températures avaient tendance à chuter promptement en ces fins de soirée. Elle venait de rentrer et frissonnait encore un peu, son corps n'étant toujours pas habituée à la chaude température du salon. Prenant une gorgée du précieux liquide sucré, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge mural du salon. 9h40. Sa mère était surement sur le chemin du retour, en ayant terminée avec la conférence à laquelle elle avait dû assister. Elle resserra les pans de la couverture sur son corps frêle et riva son regard aux images qui passaient sur l'écran de la télévision, seule lumière dispensée dans la pièce puisque les ampoules étaient éteintes. Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait toute seule dans l'appartement, elle trouvait un certain réconfort à se concentrer sur les paroles des journalistes qui défilaient au fur et à mesure que le journal télévisé avançait.

Déposant son mug sur la table basse, elle regarda la voiture de son père s'engager sur la route pour se rendre à la pharmacie la plus proche. April était en effet rentrée de son entrainement de cheerleading avec une vilaine coupure sur la jambe et malheureusement, il ne restait plus aucun bandage dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Elle avait désinfecté la plaie et son père, condescendant, avait accepté de sortir à cette heure pour aller lui chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Soupirant, elle se mit à se ronger les ongles faute d'occupation, mais un reportage d'une certaine " Abby Breckman " attira son attention.

" ... la découverte macabre de trois cadavres dans une vieille rue de la ville. Les victimes; une femme et deux hommes, ont été mutilé au moyen d'une lame. D'après le médecin légiste qui s'est immédiatement rendu sur place, les coups ont été porté par une main experte. Nous pouvons déjà certifié que le meurtrier est droitier et a de l'expérience dans le métier... "

April frissonna en se voutant quelques peu, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Le Tueur de l'Ombre avait encore frappé. Ces meurtres revenaient avec une régularité inquiétante, et cela faisait 4 ans que ce manège durait. Chaque année, au mois de décembre et de juin, trois corps étaient retrouvés effroyablement mutilés, toujours de la même façon.

Le premier corps se faisait déchirer le dos à coups de couteau, le deuxième transpercer la tête et couper la main, et le dernier était cloué au mur, étouffé avec une bande de tissu, les mâchoires également déchiquetées. Une quatrième personne était également assassinée mais on ne retrouvait jamais son corps. Cette coutume annuelle inquiétait April, qui était assez paranoïaque. Dès qu'elle craignait quelque chose, elle s'enfuyait pour s'en sortir saine et sauve. Son attitude d'ailleurs la rendait quelque peu asocial. Elle détestait également les films d'horreurs et ces histoires macabres lui donnaient envie de se boucher les oreilles. Elle écouta encore quelques instants, hésitant à éteindre le poste.

" La disparition de la quatrième victime ne semble toujours pas avoir été commise, c'est pourquoi toutes les polices de New-York sont sur le qui-vive. Si vous observez quoi que ce soit d'anormal, n'hésitez pas à appeler le numéro défilant au bas de votre écran. "

April avança sa main sur la télécommande, décidée à éteindre, mais Abby reprit:

" Nous connaissons maintenant les noms des victimes. "

April se ravisa et déposa la télécommande sur la table, aux côtés de son chocolat qui n'était plus si chaud. Ramenant ses jambes sous elle, oubliant sa blessure, elle écouta attentivement les noms et prénoms des victimes avec les yeux fermés, au cas ou il montrerait des images des corps. C'était pour elle une manière de leur rendre un dernier hommage, sans avoir pour seul souvenir un visage mutilé et douloureux.

" La première victime est nommée Alexandro Souchon. Il était d'origine italienne, dans la quarantaine, et en voyage d'affaire. La deuxième victime est un adolescent de 17 ans, Tedd Oxsess, en étude de droit. D'après sa soeur, il avait pour habitude de trainer dans des endroits louches, à la recherche d'un bon terrain pour pratiquer son sport favori: le VTT. Quant à la dernière victime, il s'agit de Linda O'Neil, une jeune femme de 37 ans, qui... "

April rouvrit les yeux et fixa la télévision, ne pouvant y croire. La couverture tomba de son corps et elle regarda sans comprendre une photo de sa mère s'afficher à l'écran. Sa mère était morte, tuée par ce monstre ? Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar ! Elle sortit du canapé et tituba, comme si elle venait de s'enfiler plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Elle porta une main à sa bouche en bégayant:

\- Maman ?

\- C'était ta mère ? Oh, je suis désolé...

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la fenêtre, d'ou provenait la voix qui l'avait effrayée. Un humain se tenait sur son balcon, passant le buste par la fenêtre ouverte. Les rideaux claquaient au vent tandis que tous deux se fixaient, figés dans l'attente de ce qu'il pourrait se produire. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'April le fixait et que l'humain lui souriait sans se lasser. C'est alors qu'April remarqua les deux mains qui agrippaient les coins de la fenêtre et prenaient appui sur les murs, laissant des traces sombres sur la maçonnerie immaculée. La silhouette accroupie se déplia et elle remarqua qu'elle était trop élancée et trop difforme pour être vraiment humaine. Reculant, elle observa la créature se mettre debout et agripper les rideaux pour entrer, les salissant avec la substance qui recouvraient ses bras et gouttaient sur le parquet du salon. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun bruit n'en sortit, ne fut-ce qu'un petit couinement d'hamster asthmatique. La créature ne la quittait pas des yeux tandis qu'elle progressait dans son avancée. Elle balança les jambes par dessus le rebord et pencha la tête de côté, lui souriant de toute ses dents. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua ses yeux. Ils étaient exagérément écarquillés, et de couleur chocolat. Ses pupilles étaient réduites à deux fentes tandis que ses iris semblaient elle-même se rétrécir. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta surtout, c'était cette étincelle de folie qui embrasait son regard et semblait briller dans le noir. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il s'avança dans la pièce, tranquillement, la tête toujours penchée sur le côté. Il tendit le bras comme pour l'inviter à danser avec lui, tandis que ses yeux semblèrent s'éclaircir pour prendre une teinte sanglante, ses pupilles si petites qu'elles semblaient disparaitre, tandis que l'éclair de folie prenait leur place, gagnant du terrain.

\- Il est temps d'aller dormir...

* * *

**Fin. Et oui. **

**Je voulais une fin un peu creepypasta, alors la voilà ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez saisi la référence avec la dernière parole ... **

**Sinon, à part ça, comment avez-vous trouvé ma fanfic ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et à me poser des questions s'il reste quelques parts d'ombre à mon histoire, même si j'ai essayé d'expliquer clairement :).**

**J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bisous tout le monde, on se retrouve dans une prochain fanfic !**

Ps: J'ai fait référence à la creepypasta de Jeff the Killer sur son enfance.


End file.
